The Past always comes back
by Only-eyes-for-Riddick
Summary: Q reveals a secret in Data's past, one that he could never expect and could give him what he's always wanted. Pairings: DataOC, GeordiOC COMPLETE!
1. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, but I do own Database and Roxanne. I wish I owned Data though, but I don't. This story takes place near the end of theseries, before any of the movies. Just FYI.**

Captain Jean-Luc Picard sat in the Captain's chair of the USS Enterprise. In front of him was a screen displaying thousands of stars.

"Captain, we are approaching Sernus 9," Lt. Commander Data said from his position at the comm.

"Thank you Mr. Data," Picard said.

Commander William Riker stood to look at the viewscreen. "Isn't this exciting Captain? The colonies of Sernus 9 are ready to become part of the Federation and share their knowledge with us. It should be quite interesting to see just what they know."

"Yes number 1. I agree," Picard said standing. "Data, what is known about the Sernusians?"

The android turned in his chair to face Picard. "The Sernusians are a private race usually remaining out of contact with many cultures. Those that have come into contact with them have returned changed in some way, for the better. Not much is known about their culture except that they live similar to humans circa 2004. Their technology is the only thing about them that is advanced."

"Well, number 1, it seems that we are traveling into the unknown yet again."

"Well, Well, Well, Captain Picard…we meet again," a strange voice said. The crew turned to the captain's chair to see a man sitting there in a Starfleet uniform. He has brown hair and a big nose.

"Q," Picard said. "Get off my bridge."

"Temper, temper Captain. I am here to assist you in this little endeavor since it does have a personal quality for me."

"Personal quality? You?" Riker said. Q nodded and stood. "Of course. Why else would I join you humans on this ship? I wish to go with you to Sernus 9."

"You could just transport there. You do not need our help," Data stated. Instantly Q was next to Data. "Ah, you're right Commander, but you see this way is going to be so much more interesting."

"Now arriving at Sernus 9 Captain," Ensign Smith said from the other comm. position. "Standard orbit. Q, if you insist on staying, you will…"

"Say no more Captain. I will remain quiet. Aren't you going to contact them?"

"Open hailing frequencies," Captain Picard said rubbing his head.

"Frequencies open sir," Security chief Worf said. "Sernus 9, this is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise."

The view screen flashed and a young woman appeared on screen. She looked no older than 20. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a white dress and had a gold crown on her head.

"Captain Picard. My name is Roxanne, Queen of Sernus 9. I would like to welcome you to Sernus 9. Please feel free to…"

Suddenly a bright light flashed above the Captain's head. Picard backed up away from the light. Suddenly a scream was heard and someone fell out of the bright hold.

"Damn," the person said when they hit the ground. The person had short brown hair and was about 5'7" tall. The person stood and rubbed their head. A familiar voice spoke out. "That hurt, Base."

"Wesley Crusher?" The person turned around in response to his name. Wesley eyes widened. "Captain?" Suddenly a ball fell out of the hole and hit Wesley on the head. "Hey, what was that for?"

Wesley turned back to the hole looking for a response for his question. Slowly a person began to float out of the hole. They could hear a girl laughing. A girl slowly began to appear. She landed on the floor, but the light was so blinding that no one could see her.

Wesley recognized her. "Base, shut that light off already before you blind us."

"Okie dokey," the girl said. Instantly the light was gone. Picard removed his hand from his face to look at the girl in front of them. Riker did the same. Both dropped their jaws. The girl in front of them was indeed beautiful, around the age of 18 or 19. She had long brown hair up in a ponytail and wearing clothes similar to those worn in the early 21st century. She stood at about 5'3" tall; she was floating about 2" above the ground. In about two seconds she touched the ground and lowered her right hand. She was smiling.

The only thing unusual about this girl was the fact she had yellow eyes and android skin. She looked like an android.


	2. The new kid

"Base, what were you thinking doing that? It hurt," Wesley said rubbing his head.

"Sorry Wesley, but you must admit it was quite funny."

Picard and the others could do nothing but stare at the girl. She was definably an android, but with obvious human emotions. Deanna Troi, Ship's councilor, could feel the girl's emotions and feelings.

"Captain, This may seem strange, but I can feel her emotions."

Picard turned to Deanna with shock in his eyes. "How is that possible?" "I…I don't know, sir."

"Of course you don't," Q said, walking toward the girl, "How could you possibly understand something you could never even conceive?"

Q put his arm around the girl's shoulders before turning back to the Captain. "Captain Picard, meet my granddaughter, Database, and my daughter, Queen Roxanne."

Picard looked back up Roxanne, who looked embarrassed, and then back at Base. They did look quite similar, but there was something familiar about her.

"Something familiar about Database, Captain?" Q asked with a smirk. Wesley looked from Base to Roxanne, then to Data.

"Captain, look at Base, then at Data," Wesley said.

Picard looked at the android and then back at the girl. They looked similar. "Your point Mr. Crusher?" Wesley looked past Base and looked at the woman on the view screen.

"You told me that Base was your daughter. I didn't believe you and I still don't. It is impossible what you say," Wesley stated before relaxing. "How is Base your daughter?"

"I choose not to answer you Wesley," Roxanne said. "I don't know how you can treat me so coldly after what Base and I did for you."

"Ah, but that has nothing to do with present circumstances my dear daughter," Q said taking a step forward. Roxanne turned back to the screen.

"Hi Dad," she said with little emotion. Base gave Q a big hug. "Missed ya Gramps. Mom wouldn't let me do anything while you were gone."

Q looked back at Picard and smiled. "Base, show the Captain some of the stuff I taught ya."

Base smiled and looked at Picard with the same unwavering smile. "May I?" Picard looked over at Riker, who shrugged.

"Councilor, what do you think?" Deanna walked forward and looked at Base. "I think she will be fine. She shouldn't do anything to hurt us. Her emotions are filled with nothing but kindness toward us."

Picard nodded toward Base. "Cool!" She said before snapping her fingers and disappearing in a flash of light.

She reappeared next to Worf wearing a dress from the 17th century. Her hair was up in curls and she looked radiant. Her dress fell just under her shoulders, which were the same color as her face. She was defiantly an android, but she didn't act like one.

She laughed and danced around, almost knocking Lt. Commander Geordi LaForge, Head engineer, down.

"Watch it," he said. She stopped moving and looked straight at him. His visor was sending him mixed signals, sometimes showing her human, and others artificial.

"Wow, that is amazing," Base said gently touching his visor. Geordi was feeling very uncomfortable about this teenager mess with his visor.

"Can I look?" Geordi looked at the girl with concern before slowly nodding his head and lifting his hands to remove the visor. He touched hers in the process.

"Strange," he thought, "Her skin is different from Data's. Almost like she's real."

"I am real," she said confused. Geordi's hands froze in shock.

"Did I say that out loud?" he said. Base smiled. "No, I can read minds, if I really want to. I get it from my grandmother."

Everyone, except Roxanne and Base, turn to Q, who shrugs.


	3. Nervous Mother

**Disclaimer: I think I forgot to say this, but I own Sernus 9 and the Sernusians. I made them up in my head and if they happen to resemble something from the show...it is only because I forgot, but as of now...I own a planet and (almost) everyone on it.**

"How was I supposed to know the girl was a mind-reader?" Q said.

Roxanne sighed and snapped her fingers. She appeared on the Enterprise in a flash of light. Q smiled. "Well, I'm glad you haven't forgotten everything I taught you."

Roxanne glared at her father before turning her attention to Picard.

"I am so sorry about all of this. My father," she motioned to Q, "doesn't know when to stay out of my life. I will have to teach him some manners someday. Please join us down on the planet, since _now_," she looks at Q and then back at the captain, "you have some questions."

Roxanne turned to Base, who was observing Geordi's visor with awe. "Come on Base, we're leaving now."

Base looked up Roxanne and started to whine, "But MOOOOM, I just got here. Besides, Wesley and I were going with the other kids to see the new play at the school. I don't want to hang out with you and all the other mothers. Pleeease?"

Base put on the pouting face and her mother smiled. "Alright, but be back by dinner," she turned to Wesley. "Both of you." Wesley nodded.

Base handed Geordi his visor and hugged him. "Thank you for letting me see your eyes." Geordi said nothing as this strange girl hugged him.

Base pulled away from Geordi and rushed over to Wesley. "Ready?" he nodded and Base snapped her fingers, making them disappear.

Deanna looked over at Roxanne with confusion on her face.

"She's nervous," she thought, "What about?"

Data just stood there. He was shocked at the events that had just taken place. They seemed almost impossible.

"Well, _Father_, we should leave now and let the captain have his ship back," Roxanne said walking toward Q. He shook his head and turned to Picard.

"Little bit of advice Captain, if you have children, don't let them control your life." Q snapped his fingers and both Roxanne and he were got. The communication to the planet had also been connected. Picard turned to Riker.

"What the hell just happened here?"

Riker shook his head. "I don't know, sir. Mr. Data, any ideas?" Data looked at the Commander and the captain. "Logically one must assume that Q is trying to trick us into believing that there exists such an android as the one we saw, however; the others involved seemed to also believe that she was a real person, and at this point in time we have no reason not to believe them."

Picard nodded. "Agreed. Councilor, what did you feel from them?"

Deanna took a deep breath. "From Wesley, I sensed confusion and anger at the events prior to coming here and what was going on. From Base, a sense of wonderment and surprise. She also seemed happy and quite content with herself and her family. From Queen Roxanne, I sensed no danger, but she did seemed nervous and a little afraid."

"Any idea as to why?" Riker said. Deanna shook her head. "No, it wasn't directed at any one person. She was afraid of us discovering some secret…about her daughter."

Picard turned to Riker. "I will be heading down to the planet, since the Federation is so determined to have them join. Join me in the transporter room Number 1, and you as well Councilor and Mr. Data." Picard turned to the screen that was now showing a picture of the Earth-like planet. "I think it's time we got some answers."


	4. Performance

**I had to repost this chapter because I originally had a song in here, and Fanfiction no longer allows songs in the stories posted, so I removed the song and left the rest. Sorry about the trouble.**

About fifteen minutes later, Captain Picard, Riker, Data, Geordi, Dr. Beverly Crusher, and Deanna were down on the planet being taken into a lavish dining room. Roxanne was there, dressed in a loose-fitting gown. There were about twenty chairs around the long mahogany table. The table was set for sixteen. Roxanne smiled and approached the Captain.

"Welcome to Sernus 9 Captain Picard," she said. Q appeared next to her, dressed in a suit and bow tie. He looked furious. "Roxanne, this is ridiculous." Roxanne didn't say anything, but kept smiling.

"If you would take your seats. The children have prepared entertainment for us this evening." She motioned to the table. Picard nodded and headed forward, with the rest of the group following. As Beverly walked passed, Roxanne stopped her.

"You are Wesley's mother, right?" Beverly looked at this woman in some shock and nodded. Roxanne smiled. "He is a wonderful child. Base and he are becoming great friends." Beverly smiled at the woman and they walked to the table. Roxanne sat at the end of the table. Picard sat next to her on the right with Riker next to her on the left. Deanna and Beverly sat next to Riker while Data and Geordi sat next to Picard.

A servant entered and started to fill glasses. When he came to Data his eyes widened and he dropped to the floor. Q, who was standing behind Roxanne's chair, started laughing. The poor man didn't dare look at Data. Data was looking at the man in confusion. Roxanne sighed and stood.

She looked at Q, who was still laughing, before walking over to the man. She tapped his arm and he stood, but didn't look at her or Data, he looked at the ground.

"It's okay," Roxanne said. "You are excused from duties for the rest of the day. Go home and rest." The man nodded and quickly exited. Roxanne turned back to look at the bewildered faces. She shook her head and sat again.

"There ready," Q said looking down toward the other end of the room. Everyone else followed his gaze and noticed a curtain at the other end of the room. "Ready," someone yelled from the other side.

Roxanne turned to Picard. "I think you might enjoy this," and then she turned to Beverly, "and you too Doctor. Your son is a great performer." Beverly's brow creased in confusion as she turned back to the curtain.

The curtain opened to find a bass guitar, an electric guitar, a drum set, a keyboard, and several microphones.

Wesley was onstage holding the bass guitar. The thing that got Picard's attention, as well as the other Enterprise crewmembers, was the Klingon on the other guitar, the Romulan on the keyboard, and a Borg sitting behind the drum set. Base walked onstage. All were dressed in blue jeans and white t-shirts, except for the Borg. Base stepped up to microphone.

"I would like to introduce my best friends who want to see the performance," the back doors opened as three other girls came rushing in. "Ah, here they are."

Each girl took a seat at the table at the other end. It was another Romulan, another Klingon, and a Vulcan. "This is Kassy, Sarah, and Teresa." The girls stood and waved at the other members of the table, all of which looked shocked except Roxanne and Q.

"Start the show," Kassy, the Romulan, said.

Base smiled and turned to the guys behind her and nodded and picked up the electric guitar. They started up a song that was up beat. Base started nodding her head with the beat before she started singing in a voice that was very different from her normal voice. If they had been alive during the original singer's time, it would have sounded exactly alike.

No one moved as they watched this girl sing and dance. She definably wasn't like the other androids the Federation had encountered. Deanna was surprised to be getting such a range of emotions from the girl. Beverly was surprised at her son. Wesley knew how to play an instrument and he was dancing somewhat with the music. Someone had taught him to dance, something she couldn't do.

The band finished strong. They bowed and everyone clapped, some still stunned. The band came down off the stage. Wesley grabbed Kassy by the hand and pulled her into a hug. Beverly's eyes went huge. In fact, they all were hugging each other like they were a big happy family.

The teens sat at the table. Sarah, the Klingon, and Teresa, the Vulcan, sat next to Base, who sat at the end of the table. The Klingon, who had been on the keyboard, was sitting next to Teresa with the Borg across from him next to Sarah. Kassy and Wesley sat across from each other. They all were talking and laughing Beverly was stunned at her son's behavior, as was everyone else. Finally the Captain turned to Roxanne, who was eating the soup that had been served while the group had been performing.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" he yelled at Roxanne.


	5. The Past

**I apoligize for any misspelled names and any confusion. This chapter may make some of you angry, but it is what happened in this story. I hope you understand. I own this little back story prior to when the series picked up Data's backstory. Enjoy. **

Roxanne just stared at the outraged captain. She was calm.

"I expected you would have questions. I am sorry, but I must request that only you, Ms. Troi and Doctor Crusher be present while I discuss this with you."

Picard turned to his crew and nodded. Data, Riker, and Geordi left with the laughing teenagers. Q just sat down and smiled.

"Aren't you supposed to be leaving?" Q just kept smiling, which caused Roxanne to sigh. "Fine, father. Stay."

Q just smiled again. "This should be interesting."

Roxanne sighed and turned to Picard. "I ask you Captain to be open-minded and please try to understand."

"Years ago I met Data when he was first activated, since then he has been reactivated twice that I know of. When he was first created, he had emotions. After seeing how horrible emotions worked with Data, Dr. Soong deactivated both Data and Lore and removed Data's emotions and reactivated him. He never had a chance to remove Lore's emotions before he had to escape and leave both Data and Lore. The reason Lore didn't remember Data with emotions is because I tampered with his mind before I was forced to leave.

"I was a student of Dr. Soong's. I was helping him by teaching Data and Lore about life and becoming sentient. Once they became able to take care of themselves, I started teaching Data and Lore about other things. Data was a better student and he and I became friends. Lore developed a crush on me and grew jealous of Data."

"That explains his immediate dislike for Data," Deanna said.

Roxanne nodded. "Eventually Data and I became more than friends, much to Lore's dismay, and Dr. Soong's wishes. Little did I know that because of my abilities, I was able to make things happen that don't usually. I try not to use it, but at this time I didn't know much about my abilities and accidently created Base.

"Unfortunantly I didn't know anything about her until after I was forced to leave."

"Forced?" Roxanne nodded.

"Like I said, Dr. Soong didn't like our relationship and ordered me to leave. When I refused he went about removing Data's emotions. The night I left I went through and removed myself from Data's memory and Lore's. I hopped on the nearest ship and left. When I landed here I was treated like everyone else, until my daughter was born. They considered my child to be a message from the beyond that I was supposed to be the next Queen.

"Apparently there was a prophecy about a royal family that would live for many years. When they saw Base, they considered her part of the prophecy. That is why that man bowed when he entered and saw Data. He reminded that man about the prophecy and about Base."

Dr. Crusher looked at Roxanne with skeptical eyes. "What about the other children, and my son?"

Roxanne smiled. "Wesley came here with the Traveler. The Traveler was injured and needed to rest. When Wesley met Base, he was shocked like you. Once the Traveler was healed, Wesley was meant to leave, but he remained and became a friend with Base. Over the years, Base and Wesley went on a few adventures to other planets and met other children there, children who were abandoned and needed and home, and brought them here. They became part of our family. The Borg came here with the intention of adapting us to their way. However, they were confused by Base and left without Henry, the Borg you saw."

Picard studied her a little before turning to Deanna. "Councilor?" Deanna stared at Roxanne before turning back to Picard.

"Captain, she speaks the truth, but she isn't telling us the whole truth."

Roxanne stood, her eyes flashing. "How dare you accuse me of lying."

Everyone looked at the enraged woman. Suddenly laughter could be heard. Q was laughing at his own daughter.

"You should tell them the truth about what happened between you and Data and why his emotions were removed," Q said.

All eyes moved back to where Roxanne had been previously, but she was gone.


	6. Traveling

**I don't own Star Trek: The Next Generation or anything that is associates with it. Wish I did, but don't.**

Picard stood, turning his attention back to Q.

"Where did she go?" Q didn't answer. He stood and walked over to the captain.

"My dear Captain, does it really matter? Besides I have something better to show you, all of you."

Dr. Crusher stood as did Deanna. Q snapped his fingers and the other crew members appeared.

"Captain, what's going on?" Riker asked. Picard put his hand up to silence Number one.

"What do you mean, show us?"

Q smiled. "I think it is time we give Data his memory back."

Q snapped his fingers again and the room changed. Suddenly another Data came over the ridge. He was smiling.

"Q, what is the meaning of this?"

Q turned to Picard and raised his hand. "Welcome to the past Captain. Do not worry for we are only here for a short time. You see this is the part of the story in which my lovely daughter forgot to mention. The truth about why Data is emotionless."

The past Data rushed past the group, like he was in a hurry to get somewhere. He jumped on the nearest tree and climbed up, hidden within the leaves.

The present Data just watched on with curiousity.

"Ready or not, here I come," came a female voice from over the ridge. Suddenly a younger Roxanne came over the ridge, smiling. She looked different than she did in the ballroom. Her hair was shorter and she was in a skirt and a blouse. She was bare-foot.

"Come out, come out where ever you are," Roxanne said.

Suddenly the past Data leapt out of the tree, landed behind Roxanne, and grabbed her around her waist.

"Gotcha," he said lifting her in the air and spinning around. Roxanne was laughing.

"Data, put me down," she said giggling.

Past Data set her down and turned her around. Then he gave her a passionate kiss which she returned.

Present Data turned to Picard, obviously confused.

"Captain, I have no recollection of these events." Past Data and Roxanne disappeared into blackness as they moved to another memory.

"Don't worry dear android, all will be revealed in due time," Q said.

This time they were standing in Dr. Soong's lab. Roxanne was there, working on something, when a younger Dr. Soong walked in.

"I can't believe it," he said. Roxanne sighed. "I don't understand it either, but it happened."

"I need to take a sample of your blood to figure out how this happened," Soong said moving closer to Roxanne. She jumped away.

"Get away from me!" she yelled. Soong continued to move closer to her.

"I need to know how you became pregnant with an android's child," Soong said. At these words everyone who didn't know the truth gasped. Riker turned to Q.

"What the hell are you going on about Q? This is impossible."

Q said nothing. He pointed to something behind Riker, causing Riker's eyes to move back to the scene in front of him.

"It isn't any big deal, Roxanne. Thank you for your generous donation of blood," Soong said sitting at a computer. Roxanne was on the floor holding her right hand close to her body. Blood was soaking from her hand onto her clothes.

"Damn you Doctor," Roxanne said rushing out of the room. Once she left, Soong's computer started to beep. Soong walked over and read the results, instantly paling.

"She has powers. She must be studied."

As Soong began rushing out of the room, it darkened again. When they entered another memory, they were back in the lab, but it was dark.

Roxanne entered carrying a small bag. She set it down near the door and walked in. Data and Lore were "sleeping" in some chambers. Roxanne walked up to Data and placed her hand on the glass.

"Good-bye," Roxanne said. She placed a kiss on the glass and turned and left. The memory changed fast. It was Data again, this time on his knees.

"Please, remove them. I can no longer deal with the pain. Remove them," Data was begging.

Soong looked at Data and nodded.

Then they ended up back in the same room they were before. Their journey into the past was over.

"I do not understand," Data said confused. Everyone turned and looked at him.

"I am a father?"

"Yes, Data. You're a father. Base's father." Everyone turned to see Roxanne standing by the door with tears in her eyes.


	7. To the HoloDeck

The room stood silent as the news sunk in. Data was curious, since there wasn't anything else he could have been.

Deanna was reading the emotions of everyone in the room. Q and Data couldn't be read, but the others could. The captain was surprised and curious, Riker was angry, Geordi was interested and curious, Beverly was the same as Geordi, and Deanna was feeling confused.

Q just smiled and walked up to his daughter, whose tears were preparing to fall.

"You see Captain; I told you this would be an interesting trip."

Roxanne moved away from her father and stared at him. "You jerk. How could you do that when I told you not to?"

Q shrugged. "I thought it would help with this new endeavor that Picard was trying to do."

Roxanne shook her head. "I doubt that. You just like to see me suffer." She took a step toward him. "How much did you torture my mother before she died?"

The smile was instantly swiped off Q's face. Apparently this was a sore subject for him. He took a step toward Roxanne and raised his hand to slap her, but Data caught him before the hand touched her face.

Both Q and Roxanne looked at Data with confusion. Data released Q and turned to Roxanne, still without any expression.

"What happened to me?" He asked. Roxanne allowed a couple tears to fall before nodding and turning away from everyone.

"When you were first created, I…"

"Hey Mom, can we eat now?" Base asked rushing into the room. Everyone turned to the girl who was smiling brightly. Behind her were the other children, including Wesley.

Picard's eyes narrowed as he approached Base. "How old are you?"

Base looked at the captain with confusion, but answered his question. "I'm 18, why?"

Picard nodded and turned back to his crew. "It's impossible what you suggest Q. The ages don't match up."

Q's smile returned. "You don't understand do you? She's 18, but that is because of the continuum and her unique genetic make-up. Physically she is 18, mentally she is 18, but she was born about 35 years ago." **(A/N: not entirely sure about this because I can't remember how many years Data spent in Starfleet, so I made up a number.)**

Geordi walked over to Base and looked at her closer. She looked at him with confusion, but didn't back away. "Perhaps we could take a sample of her blood, or whatever she has, and analyze it back on the ship," he suggested. Base looked directly into his eyes and smiled, taking him by surprise.

"I agree, we should take her and her mother up to the ship," Beverly said, taking a step forward. Wesley and the Borg automatically stepped up behind Base, as if they were protecting her.

The Borg looked directly at Dr. Crusher and said, "I don't think that would be a wise course of action."

She stopped her approach and looked at the Borg and then at her son. Wesley shook his head. Base was aware of this, but didn't care. She was busy smiling at Geordi and studying him.

"Wesley, Matt," she said addressing the Borg, "I don't think they mean me any harm. I will go with them. You two stay here and get Max and Kivel to play better."

Kivel, the boy Klingon, and Max, the boy Romulan, just glared at Base with some playfulness in their eyes.

Base took a step forward and agreed to be tested. She walked up to Geordi and smiled again. "In exchange you give me a tour of your beautiful ship," she said directly at Geordi. He looked at Picard, who nodded, and then nodded at Base.

Picard contacted the ship and transported them up. Base and Roxanne went with the captain while Q preferred to go his own way.

They went down to sick bay and blood was taken from Roxanne and then from Base, which looked just like human blood, but thicker.

"There we go, you can have your tour of the ship now Base. Geordi is waiting outside for you." Base smiled at the kind doctor, her friend's mother, and then at her own before walking to the door and leaving.

Data entered sick bay and turned to Roxanne. "I wish to understand why I would wish my emotions removed and…"

"You want to know about your past. I understand," Roxanne interrupted. She looked up into the same yellow eyes that had captivated her all those years ago.

"Do you have a holo-deck? I could explain better there." Data nodded and lead Roxanne out of sick bay and into a turbo lift.

"Holo-deck seven," he said in a clear voice. The turbo lift began to move and Roxanne took this opportunity to study the father of her daughter.

Not much had changed about him, except he was emotionless. It was unnerving. Roxanne sighed. "You've changed since the last time I saw you," she said.

Data turned to her and looked at her. "I am unaware of any other time we have met. However, you seem to have memories that contain me and I am interested in how that is possible."

Roxanne tried to smile at when the turbo lift doors opened and they stepped out. "All will be revealed in a few seconds. You will hate me afterwards, well if you had emotions you would."

They reached the holo-deck and Roxanne began programming the computer with her request. Data watched with interest.

"Program complete. Enter when ready," the computer said. Roxanne turned to Data. "Ready?"

Data nodded and they entered the holo-deck.

In front of Data was Dr. Soong's lab. It was empty at the moment. Roxanne turned to Data.

"Please understand that you are about to receive a ton of information that you could never even dream of. If you are confused or don't understand, just say 'pause' and then you can ask me anything you ask."

Data nodded. They turned back to the lab. Roxanne took a deep breath before speaking.

"Begin."


	8. Understanding

**This chapter may be quite confusing, for that I apologize.**

The computer set up the scene. A young Dr. Soong stood in front of a naked Data while Lore stood in the back looking a little angry.

The scene began to play out. Dr. Soong finishes with the last few touches with Data, then turns around and backs up. He looks over at Lore with a sad look on his face, while Lore just looks happy.

"I guess I made a mistake somewhere," Dr. Soong said picking up the data. Roxanne walks in with a few things, like a small bag with various things in it. Lore walks up to her and starts talking to her.

"Hey Roxanne, how was your walk today?" Roxanne turns to Lore and smiles. "Fine, Lore. Everything was great."

"I was wondering if I could join you tomorrow for your walk?"

Roxanne shook her head. "No, I have a lot of things to get done." Roxanne stopped in front of Data. "I don't have time to baby-sit."

Then Data fell out of the chamber he was in, right on top of Roxanne. When they hit the ground, Data's eyes opened and he saw her for the first time.

"Hello," he said. Roxanne looked up at him. "Hello there. Um…Dr. Soong!"

Dr. Soong turned at the sound of her voice and was shocked to find his android crushing his lab assistant.

"What happened?" He asked as he pulled Data off Roxanne. Roxanne stood and shook her head.

"I don't know," she said.

"He fell on top of her," Lore said pointing at Data like a little kid telling on a sibling. Dr. Soong turned to Data and nodded.

"Good work Roxanne. I don't know what you did, but you made him wake up," Dr. Soong said walking towards Data. Roxanne smiled.

"I am impressed. I want you to work with Data and teach him how to react to humans. You have been given your chance to prove yourself, use it wisely," Dr. Soong said before turning back to his lab station, leaving Roxanne to get Data ready for the world.

Roxanne turned back to Data and smiled. "First things first," she said, "We have to get you some clothes."

As the two of them walked away, the holodeck went black.

* * *

"Are you ready to see another one, Data?" Roxanne asked. Data appeared to be thinking quite deeply about something.

"I am confused. That is not how I remember…"

"Yes, I know," Roxanne said. "You probably remember Dr. Soong teaching you to be human-like. Don't worry, it all will be explained in due time."

Data nodded. "Please continue," he said. Roxanne turned out to the black void and said, "Begin sequence two."

* * *

Instantly a landscape came up. It was like a small forest with a large pond and waterfall in the middle. The past Roxanne and past Data were sitting on the edge of the pond. Data seemed interested in the fish underneath the water.

"Roxanne," he said, "what are these creatures called?" Roxanne laughed and explained that they were fish and what their purpose was. Data nodded. "I understand."

Roxanne stood and began taking off her shoes. Data turned to her and watched. "What are you doing?"

Roxanne smiled. "Nothing Data. I was just going to put my feet in the water. Would you like to try it with me?"

Data watched as she lowered her feet into the water and enjoyed the coolness of the water. She laughed and Data's eyebrows creased in confusion.

"What is that noise you make?" he asked. Roxanne looked at him in confusion and then laughed again.

"You mean my laughter?" she asked. Data nodded and Roxanne laughed even harder. She fell back on the ground clutching her stomach as she laughed.

"Are you alright?" Data asked concerned.

Roxanne took a deep breath and nodded. She looked up at Data from where she was laying.

"It is called laughter. When one is happy or amused they laugh to express just how they feel."

"What other reacts are there to other forms of emotions?" Data asked. Roxanne smiled.

"Well, there is anger which is often expressed in yelling or hurting someone. Then there is jealousy, which is similar to anger, except the person is usually really miserable. There is also sadness, which could result in someone crying."

"What about love?" Data asked. Roxanne looked at Data with confusion. "I don't know. I've never been in love. From what I understand it is supposed to be a very happy emotion. I suppose that…"

Data interrupted her with a kiss. He lowered her back to the ground and covered her body with his. The background began to fade again as well as Data and Roxanne making out on the ground.

* * *

Once back in the darkness Data turned to Roxanne. "I am confused. What happened there could never have taken place because I do not have the emotions capable of such an event."

"Data," Roxanne said, "at the time you did. Lore was created with emotions, and then you were created because he was successful when creating Lore. You also had emotions. That's why you reacted the way you did, it was an emotion."

"I was in love with you?"

Roxanne took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she let it out slowly. Finally she turned to Data. "I thought you did. Now I'm not so sure."

Data looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Roxanne shrugged. "It just doesn't seem possible now."

Data looked at her and turned away from her, leaving the holodeck, and an utterly confused Roxanne behind.


	9. Trival things

Data sat in his quarters. He was deep in thought. It made no sense. He walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out a small box and opened it.

Inside was a piece of machinery that he wished he could use, but knew that it was hopeless. It was damaged

It was the emotion chip Lore had stolen from him when his father died. It was damaged when Lore was deactivated and the chip was extracted.

Data placed the box on his desk and stared at it. Could this small chip hold the memories he has had erased? Is that why Dr. Soong was so eager to give it to him?

The chime sounded alerting Data to someone at his door. Data stood and walked into the small front room.

"Enter," he said in his normal voice. The door slid open and Roxanne walked in.

"I am so sorry about showing you those images, but it had to be done. You must feel terrible…"

"I have no emotions so I can not feel terrible," Data said. Roxanne sighed.

"That's right, I forgot." She crossed the room and sat on his couch. Within seconds a small orange fur ball jumped into her lap. Roxanne looked down at the small creature and smiled.

"I didn't know you had a cat Data," Roxanne said as she began to pet the creature.

"This is Spot," Data said taking the seat next to her. Spot was purring contently as Roxanne slowly kneaded his fur between her fingers.

"He's a sweet cat Data. You've done a wonderful job with him," Roxanne said not looking up at Data's face. She knew he would have made a great father, that was obvious, but she couldn't look at him and know that she took that away from him.

"It must be strange finding out you have a daughter," Roxanne said quietly.

Data looked at Roxanne and blinked. "I have had a daughter before."

Roxanne paused in her motions, much to Spot's dismay. She was in shock. She froze and didn't move for several minutes, even after Spot had jumped off her lap.

"Who was the mother?" Roxanne finally got out in a horse whisper. Data just looked at her and was curious about her reaction to the news, but didn't bother asking at the time.

"I built her, so there was no mother." Roxanne let out the breath she was holding. "Oh, then what happened to her?"

"She died."

Roxanne lowered her eyes to her lap. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. Data just looked at the girl curiously.

"Why?"

Roxanne turned to him, gently whipping the tears from her cheeks with her hand. "I brought up something that was obviously a horrible memory for you. I shouldn't have said anything about it."

Data just looked at the girl with tears in her eyes before speaking again. "Why did you stop petting Spot when I mentioned Lal?"

Roxanne looked up at Data again. "Lal?" "My daughter. That was her name."

"Oh," Roxanne said. "I think that it was such a shock that you had a daughter that I just froze and needed to let it sink in."

Data eyebrows creased as he thought about what Roxanne had told him.

"Is this a basic human reaction?" Roxanne turned to him and stared at him for a few seconds before she burst out laughing.

"What do you find humurious?"

"That is just like you Data," Roxanne said between laughs. Finally she calmed down enough to speak clearly.

"You always ask questions about such trivial things, and yet they have such meaning to you. I am beginning to remember why I fell for you in the first place," Roxanne said whipping the tears from her face after laughing so hard.

Data nodded and continued to think. Spot returned to his space on Roxanne's lap and the two of them sat there in silence, Data thinking and Roxanne sitting there petting a purring Spot.


	10. Base and Geordi

**I would like to apologize if Guinun is spelt incorrectly. I am so horrible at spelling. Enjoy this chapter where we see how the daughter is faring while her mother is running around after her father.**

While Data and Roxanne were enjoying a quiet talk in his quarters, Base was exploring the ship on the walk to Engineering. Her walking partner, Geordi, was quiet and walking quickly.

"Slow down will ya?" Base yelled. Geordi stopped and turned back thinking that Base was farther behind him than she was. Just as he was fully turned, Base crashed into him sending them both to the ground.

Geordi was on his back with a young teenager on top of him. "I'm sorry," Base said lifting herself off of him. "I am usually more coordinated."

Once she was standing fully she held out her hand to Geordi, who took it. She pulled him up quickly and almost threw him into the ceiling with all the strength she used.

"Sorry again," she said releasing his hand. Geordi nodded and started back down the corridor. Base caught up with him and walked next to him.

"You're a quiet person aren't you?" she said as they finally reached Engineering. Geordi waited a few minutes before answering. "I suppose so, have a seat here." Geordi pointed to a chair by the console. Base sat down and looked up at Geordi with smiling eyes.

"It is remarkable," Geordi said looking into her eyes. "Your eyes are identical to Data's, but yours are filled with emotion."

"You would be surprised," Base said.

Geordi nodded before turning back to the console. "This is our main console. It controls the warp drive functions in the event that the bridge is unable to access the warp drive."

"Fascinating," Base said in true Data form. Geordi was shocked at the similarities between her and her father, despite the fact that they had just met a few hours ago.

"What else do you do during the day, Geordi?" Base said turning to him and looking up into his confused face.

Her watchful eyes were captivating, as well as her childlike ways and sweet voice. Geordi was distracted from her question. It was like he was noticing her for the first time as something more than a machine.

"Geordi?" she said again waving a hand in front of his face. The movement knocked him out of his little world and back to reality. He looked at the girl again and nodded.

"Usually I fix the various machines that have malfunctioned or invent ways to improve the ship. In fact, I have an idea. Come with me," he said suddenly filled with a burst of youthful enthusiasm. He grabbed Base's hand and dragged her out of Engineering and down to Ten-Forward, the local bar and resting place on the ship.

He pulled her through the doors and right up to the bar. Guinun was standing there talking to another officer when he noticed the Chief Engineer rush in holding a girl's hand. They sat down at the other end of the bar and that was when Guinun noticed that the girl was an android. She excused herself from the other officer and walked over to the couple.

"Its amazing Geordi, but I'm confused. Why did you bring me here?"

"I helped with a new replicator system instillation two weeks ago, my own design."

"Hello there," Guinun said causing both the android and Chief Engineer to turn toward her. Geordi was smiling.

"Ah, hello there Guinun, this is Base, Data's daughter. I was just telling her about the replicator system I created."

Guinun looked at the young android, who was smiling and seemed to be enjoying herself. Guinun couldn't help but smile at the young girl.

"Welcome to the Enterprise Base. It must be different from Sernus 9."

Base nodded. "Very different. Everything is much more…futuristic I think would be a proper word for it. All the people on the ship are nice and easy to talk to."

Guinun took a quick peek at Geordi, who was still smiling at the young girl. It was almost like he was smitten with her.

"That's wonderful. So, what can I get you?"


	11. Two different worlds

Geordi and Base spent the rest of the afternoon in Ten-Forward, talking about other things Geordi has fixed and improved on the ship. Base didn't even notice the passage of time while hanging out with Geordi. He was different from the other guys she was used to hanging out with, like Wesley.

Base was enjoying herself, and Guinun noticed too. The bartender was happy at the way the relationship was developing. She hoped that the girl's parents would be able to work it out too.

Geordi's communicator beeped and Data's voice rang through. Base's smile fell instantly. She knew that it was time for her to return home.

"Please bring Base to transporter room three to return home," Data said through the communicator. Geordi looked up at Base and caught her look. She didn't want to leave, but knew that she had to leave.

"Be right there," Geordi said before turning to Base. "It's time to go."

Base nodded and stood. She started to walk passed Geordi, but he grabbed her arm gently. Base turned back to him and looked down at him with sad eyes.

Geordi could feel a strange pull in his chest that he couldn't account for. It hurt to see her like this, and he didn't know what to do to make the pain go away. He stood.

"Follow me," he said as he led her out of Ten-Forward. Guinun watched the couple leave with curious eyes.

They walked down the corridor in silence and entered the turbolift. "Transporter room three," Geordi said in a clear voice. They started to move.

A million things were going through Base's head; the most important one was that she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay with Geordi and learn more about him and their culture. Base finally came to a decision.

"Stop," she said and theturbolift stopped its movement.

"What are you doing?" Geordi asked turning to Base. She appeared to be deep in thought about something. Geordi touched her shoulder gently and repeated his question.

"I was thinking about not going back to Sernus 9. I want to learn more about this world that my father lives in, that you live in. Why can't I do that?"

Base looked so lost that Geordi didn't know what to do. He had to deliver her to transporter room three, but she didn't want to go. She had to go back to Sernus 9 because of the Prime Directive. He couldn't interfere with her world, although it is possible to think that Data had already interfered with it by being a father. It was confusing.

Geordi looked at the young girl who was looking up at him with hopeful eyes. She didn't want to go back, that much was certain, but her story about spending time with her father was only partially true.

"What aren't you telling me Base? Why do you want to stay here? You live on Sernus 9."

"I know that, but…"

"But…"

"But the people there don't understand me."

Geordi was in shock. This girl had everything on that planet as a princess, yet she felt like no one understood her there.

"How do you know that anyone will understand you better here?"

Base looked up into Geordi's visor and remembered how nice he had been to her all this time. Before either of them had a chance to react, she was kissing him.

Geordi was not expecting this. A young girl, Data's daughter, was kissing him in theturbolift and he was actually enjoying it.

Her arms circled his neck pulling him closer to her. Her body was pressed up against his. Geordi's arms instinctively moved to her waist and pulled her even closer to him.

The kiss soon moved from desperation to passionate, and Geordi was forced to stop it.

"Base, we can't do this," he said feeling that pain in his chest again. Base rested her forehead against his and as they both struggled to regain their breath.

"Why?"

Such a small word, yet it had some much emotion behind it. Emotion Geordi thought impossible for an android to possess. She didn't want to leave the ship, or him. She made that obvious.

"We live in different worlds. Data is my best friend and it would betray his trust to be with his daughter. I'm older than you and you're an…"

"An android," Base finished with a sigh. She stepped away from him and looked away from his face. She didn't want him to see her tears.

"Resume," Geordi said and they started moving again. Geordi felt the pull in his chest again, but chose to ignore it. This was something he didn't need, and she didn't deserve it either.

Base was able to pull herself together before seeing her mother. Her mom seemed to be in a much better mood. Data looked the same.

"I will allow Base to return tomorrow and spend some time with you before you leave Sernus 9. It would be a shame if you were to loose time with your daughter," Roxanna said as she put her arm around Base's shoulders.

Data nodded. "That would be acceptable. I will be working in Engineering tomorrow. I believe that Lt. LaForge showed you where it was located on the ship."

Base looked over at Geordi for a split second before turning her attention back to her father. She nodded.

"Great, then it's settled. Come Base, it is time for you to do your chores and do some homework."

Base nodded before joining her mother on the platform. She looked up at Geordi and managed a small smile and wave before being transported back down to her cage.


	12. More secrets

Roxanne was lost.

The plan was that Data would never find out. After Base's birth she was forced to leave the Federation behind to keep Base from becoming a lab rat. She heard a few years ago that they were trying to disassemble Data and study him. They made the claim that he wasn't an individual, but property.

Roxanne sighed. If she hadn't been so worried about Base at the time she might have gone and straightened the whole thing out, but that would me revealing herself.

The Enterprise was known for being the best in the fleet, but she never truly expected Data to be on board. All those years of planning and hiding were wasted now. Roxanne looked over at her daughter.

There was something different about Base. Roxanne noticed it from the minute they arrived back on the planet. She seemed distant and sad.

"What's wrong?"

Base was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear her mother the first two times, but she did the third.

"Huh?"

Roxanne smiled. "I asked what was wrong. You seem to be distracted, and that never happens with you. What did you and Lt. LaForge do today?"

Base's thoughts went back to the kiss in the turbolift, but she couldn't tell her mother about that.

"Hung out. He showed me around the ship and what he does on it. It was very educational and interesting."

Roxanne smiled and nodded, seemingly pleased with the answer. Base went back into her own thoughts.

What had possessed her to kiss him? That was a question even Base couldn't answer. She didn't know what had come over her, but there was just something about him that reminded her of…her.

Geordi was having his own thoughts. He was working on a malfunctioning holodeck that would usually take him about an hour, but he was reaching close to three.

His mind wasn't really on the work; it was on Data's impressionable teenage daughter. Granted she may not actually be a teenager, but she still acted like one and was easily distracted by other things.

"She'll find someone better. Someone her own age and someone who is right for her," Geordi thought to himself.

He lifted his scanner and checked the equipment again. It was finally fixed. Geordi sighed and exited the holodeck. His mind wasn't on his job, it was on a certain android and their shared kiss earlier that day.

Data was in his quarters, studying all the material he could on Roxanne and her past after leaving Dr. Soong.

Roxanne Harborman worked at Starbase 32 for nine months under Dr. Walter McDrockles before she was forced to leave for maternal reasons. She was scheduled to return to work after seven months, but after the death of Dr. McDrockles, Miss Harborman left Starbase 32. She is currently presumed dead. The work Dr. McDrockles and Miss Harborman were working on would… 

Data finished reading and sat back in his chair. Spot hopped into his lap and purred. Data was confused, something that hardly ever happened. It was a puzzle, one that involved a past he didn't know and a girl who did.

Base was another element to this little puzzle. She was different and quite interesting in herself.

Data looked at the file again. An investigation was set up after Dr. McDrockles death trying to discover how he died at age 45 since he was in good health. It was thought early on that Roxanne was the murderer, but it was thrown out when she provided proof that she wasn't there at the time.

_Dr. MrDrockles was found in his lab around two AM. His body was bent at an unnatural angle breaking his back. His neck was also broken. His computer files were deleted, so investigators have no leads as to what he was working on._

Data knew that Roxanne had to know something about this. There was no way that she couldn't. They worked so closely together.

Data stood and left Spot in his quarters. It was time to go on duty. He walked to the bridge with his mind on autopilot.

Roxanne and Base…a mystery in themselves. Base because there is simply no way the girl could exist, and Roxanne for hiding it for so many years.

"Why was she hiding Base in the first place?" Data thought as he entered the turbolift and headed up to the bridge.

"There has to be a reasonable explanation as to why?" Data thought.

Captain Picard was sitting in the captain's chair on the bridge when Data entered. He looked at Data and returned to his own thoughts.

Data…Roxanne…Base…

Surely something was missing in this puzzle. It was about this time that Q decided to pop up.

"Hello again dear Captain. Still wondering about this fun little mystery on your hands?"

Picard stood and faced Q, who was wearing a Starfleet uniform as usual.

"Q, explain how all this is possible," Picard said in a commanding voice. Q took a step back and placed his hand on his chest in a dramatic pose.

"Temper, temper Captain. All will be revealed in due time."

Q turned to Data. "By the way android. I believe that this," he held up a small microchip between his fingers, "will help you to understand my daughter and granddaughter a little more."

Q threw the microchip in the air towards Data before disappearing. Data caught the microchip and stared at it for a second, analyzing it.

"What is it, Data?" Picard asked.

Data studied it for a few more seconds before responding.

"It is a memory chip, from Lore's brain."


	13. Late Night Thoughts

**Here it is. The next chapter of this wonderful story. It just occured to me that I am spending a ton of time on the Geordi/Base romance and not a lot on the Data/Roxanne romance. It is so strange, because it my original idea, I didn't have a romance for Geordi and Base, it just happened. Oh well.**

Lore's brain…Lore's memories…Roxanne's past…Base's existence…

The truth was hidden in this small memory chip given to him from Lore. Perhaps it contained the information about why Base was hidden for so long, and about a many other number of things.

"I could set up a holodeck to project the images from the memory chip into a visual representation. That way there is no way Data could be injured from the equipment," Geordi said.

Data nodded. "I agree with Lt. LaForge sir."

Captain Picard looked around the meeting room at the others, all of which were looking at him expecting him to make this decision.

"Make it so," Picard said before standing. Riker waited until Geordi and Data were both gone before turning to the Captain.

"Sir, this could prove to be quite dangerous, and is taking more time that previously thought."

"I know Number one, but until we know what exactly is going on here, we simply can't leave. This mystery must be solved, if not for our sakes, then for Data's."

* * *

Base rested in her room and stared at the ceiling. She never cared much for sleep, but her mother insisted that it was important. Base sighed and looked at her hand in the darkness.

Five fingers…lines on her palm…blood flowing through her veins…she was human enough, but the color of her skin and the longevity of her life were two things working against her. People could accept an immortal robot, not an immortal human.

"Where do I belong?" Base said to herself in the darkness.

Her mother believed she belonged on Sernus 9 with her and her friends. Base's mind said she belonged with her grandfather where the continuum was, wherever that was. But her heart had a different idea.

Her heart said she needed to be with the Enterprise, her father, and…Geordi.

Base sighed. Now that was another problem, Geordi and these strange emotions welling up inside of her.

It was the first time she had felt like she was flying, with the exception of when she actually was which wasn't often. She missed having a conversation like an adult, not like a princess or a strange thing.

She loved her friends to death, but knowing that she has at least twenty years up on them is enough to keep her from getting to understand them better. It would be nice to talk to someone the same age as her, or even close.

Base thought back to when she was younger and had asked her mother what it was like to fall in love.

"_Mommy?" a little ten-year-old looking Base asked Roxanne. Roxanne turned and smiled at the girl._

"_Yes Base?"_

"_What's it like to fall in love?" Roxanne's smile wavered, but didn't fall completely._

"_It is like your heart is about to explode with all the feelings you have. Your mind is constantly distracted by the one you love and at night, he fills your dreams with such things that you can't help but wake up happy and rejuvenated."_

"_Will I ever fall in love?"_

"_I hope so Base…I hope so. Even if it is for a second, I want you to remember it as the most memorable moment of your life."_

"The most memorable moment of my life?" Base said to herself. Right now, that was kissing Geordi in the turbolift. In fact, that had been all she had thought about all day.

Base sat up quickly. "Am I in love with Geordi?" she thought. She shook her head.

"No," she said to herself out loud in the darkness, "I can't be in love with someone I just met…unless it was love at first sight…No, I won't think about it anymore."

Base fell back onto her comfortable bed and fell asleep. Her dreams were of a handsome man in a Starfleet uniform talking to her about all sorts of things he had fixed around the Enterprise.

* * *

Geordi took a break, leaving Data to his work.

He was exhausted, and didn't know why he felt so tired. He made it too his quarters and collapsed on the bed, only sleep didn't find him quite as quickly as he would have liked.

Her smile, her laughter, her curiosity and genuine interest in his work, her kisses…

Geordi mentally shook his head at the thoughts going through his mind. He was not about to start harboring feelings for Data's daughter, his teenage daughter, his beautiful teenage daughter…

Geordi sighed and covered himself with the blanket and shut his eyes.

It was going to be a long night.

**Yeah, little short, but still writing. Happy it is being enjoyed and hope that you stick with me in the future. TTFN Ta Ta For Now**


	14. One Mystery Solved

The holodeck was up and running, ready for Picard, Data, and Geordi to see what was so important in this memory chip that Q felt it necessary to give to them.

"Let's go," Picard said. They entered the holodeck and the memories started.

The early ones were about Lore learning new things, and then Roxanne came into the picture.

It was obvious that he had a crush on her, and that he was jealous of Data being with her all the time, but there was nothing there that they didn't know already.

They went through a few more memories, until they reached ones that they hadn't noticed before.

* * *

They were at Starbase 32. Roxanne was working and a small bassinet was sitting on a nearby table. Near her was a tall man with short blond hair and bright green eyes. He was slightly older and seemed to be a kind gentleman.

They were working quietly in the lab. Then the man looked up at the clock.

"It is almost two in the morning, Roxanne. Are you sure you don't want to go back to your room. You are supposed to be on maternity leave for another five months."

"This is the most important part of the job. If I weren't here to help, you wouldn't be able to do this. Dr. McDrockles."

McDrockles smiled and nodded before turning back to his work. Suddenly there was a baby crying.

Roxanne looked over at the bassinet with a surprised look on her face. She walked over and picked up a small baby wrapped up in a pink blanket.

"That's strange," she said as the baby silenced, "usually she cries for much longer, and she never cries so early in the morning. Something must be frightening her."

The doors to the lab burst open and in stormed a very angry Lore.

"Hello again, Roxanne. It took me quite some time to find you after you left so suddenly. Then I destroyed the planet and came looking for you."

Dr. McDrockles stood and looked at the android. "Incredible!"

Lore narrowed his eyes at the doctor before marching over and bending him in half, breaking his back and killing him. Roxanne grabbed a small remote from her pocket and aimed it at the bassinet. The hologram of it disappeared.

Lore turned back to Roxanne and the baby in her arms.

"So, this is the reason you left. My little niece I believe."

"You will not lay a hand on her," Roxanne said backing behind the console to get as far away from Lore as possible.

"I should be able to lay a hand on the child that should have been mine," Lore said with a slight bit of anger in his voice.

"She is Data's child. She would never have been yours." Lore smiled.

"Then I will just have to make you forget all about my dear brother. He's forgotten all about you."

"That is his right," Roxanne said with a slight waver in her voice. It was obvious she was trying to hold back the tears.

"You have no place to go," Lore said inching his way around the console towards her. "I'll take you and your baby to a place where no one will ever hurt you again."

"I would rather die," Roxanne said backing towards the door.

"That can be arranged," Lore said lunging toward her. Roxanne held on tight to her baby before snapping her fingers and disappearing in a flash of light, along with Lore.

They reappeared back on the barren wasteland that was once the place where Data and Roxanne fell in love.

"What are we doing here?" Lore said angrily. As he looked around, he never noticed Roxanne slowly approach him and push the button on his back. He instantly fell to the ground unconscious.

The memory ended there.

* * *

Data nodded his head in understanding. At least now one mystery was solved, about the death of Dr. McDrockles, but there was still a couple more that only Roxanne could solve.

"I better get back to the bridge," Picard said before turning to the other two men. "And you two better get to Engineering. I hear your daughter is coming aboard one last time before we leave and she is going to meet you there, so you better hurry before she decides to search the whole damn ship for you."

Data nodded and both he and the captain exited the holodeck. Geordi shut down the program before leaving himself. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, especially how he was going to face one teenage android who appeared to have a crush on him…and he one on her.


	15. Lore's obsession

Base arrived on the ship earlier that day. She was waiting in Engineering for her father. The idea of actually talking to the man frightened her a little, even though she never would show it.

Finally she saw him rounding the corner with Geordi. Base could feel her heart in her chest. She was definably falling for the Head Engineer, and she wasn't afraid to admit it to herself. He was handsome and kind to her and she wasn't going to be leaving this ship if she had her way.

"Hello there Geordi," Base said rushing up to them. She shifted her attention to Data and smiled.

"Hello…Dad."

Data blinked before replying. "Hello Base. We will go for a walk around the ship and leave Lt. LaForge to his work."

Base's smile never wavered, but her heart fell as she realized she wasn't going to be spending the day with Geordi.

Base and Data headed down to Ten Forward.

Meanwhile, Riker and Deanna were asked to view the images on the memory chip on the holodeck. He saw the same thing that Data and the captain had seen, but after the memory ended, it switched to another memory, on from farther in the past. Apparently the memories were jumbled on the chip.

* * *

Lore was standing in the corner watching as Roxanne was trying to teach Data how to dance. It wasn't going well.

"OW! That was my foot, Data!" Roxanne screamed as she took a step back from Data. Data looked sad and upset.

"I am so sorry. What can I do to help?"

Roxanne looked at him with fire in her eyes. "You could stop stepping on my feet for starters."

Lore smiled to himself. This was turning out to be a wonderful lesson, at least from his point of view.

"I will try better," Data said.

Roxanne looked up into his eyes and was distracted by them. There was so much concern and pain hidden in those eyes.

"I trust you will Data," Roxanne said with a smile. She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. Lore frowned and glared at his brother.

"I will go get some ice for you foot," Data said before leaving the room. As soon as he was out of sight, Lore marched over to Roxanne and took her hand.

"I love you," he said. Roxanne sighed and removed her hand from Lore's.

"I know you do. You have told me a million times before," Roxanne said trying to get him to understand. "You just aren't my type."

"But Data is?" Lore was pulled her up with him as he stood and shook her. "He and I are exactly alike, how can you choose him over me?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"I saw you," Lore said glaring. Roxanne went rigid. "I saw you lying in his arms by the pond where you taught us how to fish. I saw you together. I know that he sneaks into your room at night. I know everything you do with him."

Roxanne looked afraid. "Release me Lore."

Lore threw her down to the ground, but before she had the chance to move, Lore was on top of her.

"If he is good enough for you than so am I. If you give it to him freely, I should get the same treatment."

"You aren't anything like Data," Roxanne said through clenched teeth.

Lore raised his hand to smack her, but the contract never came. Data was standing behind him holding his hand.

"What is going on here?" Data said with anger in his voice.

Lore smiled wickedly. "I was just going to take this little android whore for a ride."

Lore started laughing, making himself vulnerable. Roxanne reached up and deactivated him. Theroom went blank.

* * *

"Something doesn't make sense," Deanna said turning to Riker as the video ended. "She told us that she removed herself from both Data's and Lore's memories, but I remember hearing from Data that he asked Dr. Soong to remove his memory. And this obviously means that she didn't remove the memories from Lore's mind either. She also said that she was on Sernus 9 when Base was born, but this claims that she was on Starbase 32 when it happened. She's hiding something from us."

"Yes," Riker said starting out of the holodeck, "and I intend to find out what."

The images started to change again. Deanna turned to look back at what was coming up.

She fainted at what she saw.


	16. Never alone again

**WARNING: There is violence in this chapter. It gets quite bad...so much that I changed the rating for this story just to be safe. **

Base and Data spent the whole day together. They talked about Base's life and all of her friends on Sernus 9. Then came the hard conversation.

"Um…Dad?"

Data turned from watching Spot to look at Base. "Yes."

"It is hard to get my mind to wrap around having to call you that. I always assumed that my father was dead, with the way Mom never talked about him."

"I see."

"It is not everyday that you wake up and find out you have a father."

"Or you are a father."

Base sighed. "I forgot how hard this must be on you. How do you feel about all this?"

"I have no emotions, therefore I feel nothing."

"Oh…" Base turned and watched the orange cat chase a small ball. "I forgot."

The two sat in silence for several minutes, both just watching to small cat chase the ball that he kept knocking away with his paws.

Finally Base spoke.

"I do not want to return to Sernus 9"

Deanna's eyes opened slowly. Both Dr. Crusher and Captain Picard were standing by her.

"What happened councilor?"

"I…was in the holodeck. I can't believe what I saw. It is a good thing Data destroyed Lore…a very good thing."

"What did you see Deanna?"

Deanna brought her hands to her face as she started to cry. "It was…it was…I just…so much pain…"

Picard looked up at Crusher. "What do you think she saw?"

"It's hard to say, but from what I gather. It was on Lore's memory card, and it had something to do with Base and Lore."

Picard looked down at the sobbing councilor before leaving. He was on his way to the holodeck to find out exactly what had upset the councilor had seen.

Base walked through the corridor alone. Data didn't understand why she didn't want to return to Sernus 9, why she hated living there.

It had nothing to do with her friends, or anything like that. It was the fact that she couldn't do what she wanted…and she didn't want to break Wesley's heart.

He had told her that he was in love with her and wanted to be with her, but she didn't feel the same about him. It had been four months since then, but he kept trying to get alone with her. The last time she had decked him with a ball and sent him onto the Enterprise. Ever since it happened, she had tried not to be alone with anyone, even her mother.

_But, when I am alone with Geordi, I feel safer than I ever have before. I know he won't hurt me. I think that I'm in love with him._

Base sighed to herself. "Enjoy it while it lasts, because it will not for much longer."

"Enjoy what?"

Base jumped at the sudden voice, lost her balance, causing her fall into the arms of the speaker. Base looked up into Geordi's visor.

"You scared me…" Base said standing quickly. Geordi laughed and smiled at her.

"It must not take a lot to scare you then."

Base smiled. If she only had a little bit of time, then she was going to enjoy it while she could, before she couldn't see him again.

Geordi and Base started off towards Ten-Forward, talking about turbo-lifts and computers.

Picard entered the Holodeck and started the program. He watched a couple memories he had already heard about when he reached the one that Deanna had talked about.

* * *

_Lore sat up after being re-activated. Base was standing on the other side of the room. She was older, about 15 by the looks of her. She didn't even notice Lore getting up. It was just the two of them in the room._

_Lore walked over to Base before grabbing her and throwing her across the room. Base hit the wall with such a force that she almost made a hole in it._

"_You little bastard child. You bastard child."_

_Base looked up at Lore with fear in her eyes. She tried to stand, but her leg was broken and she was bleeding from the cut on her head._

"_Your mother is nothing more than a little slut…and that makes you one too."_

"_MOM!" Base screamed as Lore approached her. He looked crazy. His eyes were wide and filled with anger and hatred. _

_Lore grabbed Base and started beating her against the wall. He would stop periodically and slap and punch her. Then he grabbed a small knife from when Base's dinner was sitting and held it at her throat._

"_By killing you my dear little niece, I will sever the tie between Roxanne and my brother and claim your mother for myself. Besides…I will be doing the world a favor by riding it of one more whore."_

_Lore slowly cut Base's cheek before lowering the knife to her stomach._

"_See you in hell," he said before he started stabbing Base in the stomach several times._

_Roxanne rushed into the room to see Base fall to the floor, stained with her own blood. Lore was standing over her with a grin on his face and a bloody knife in his hand._

_Roxanne walked over and grabbed the knife out of Lore's hand before transporting him with her powers onto the table. She tied him down tightly._

"_No need to worry about the little slut my dear," Lore said halting Roxanne in her progress. "She was just another obstacle in my way to completely possessing you."_

"_You're crazy…but you are the only one who can save my daughter now."_

_Lore blinked as she finished tying him down. "Excuse me?"_

_Roxanne used her powers and closed up Base's wounds and then moved Base to the table next to Lore and put an IV in her arm. Then she turned to Lore. _

"_My blood wouldn't work for her, now that I've closed up her wounds all I have to do is a transfer."_

"_A transfer? Of what?"_

"_This." Roxanne stabbed the other end of the IV into Lore's arm. The blood-like fluid passed from Lore's arm to Base's while Lore glared at Roxanne in anger. _

"_You bitch…when I get out of here I plan to…"_

"_You know the best part of this procedure?" Roxanne reached to the switch on Lore's back. "I can shut you down and then when I'm finished…I plan to dismantle you so you can never cause Base, Data, or me grief again."_

_Roxanne hit the switch and the memory ended.

* * *

_

Picard understood now why Deanna had fainted. Just watching that memory himself he had almost fainted at the amount of blood Lore had shed in his attempt to cure his obsession with Roxanne.

"That poor girl…" Picard said as he headed back to the bridge.


	17. Telling LaForge

**Disclaimer: Since I haven't said it in a while, I don't own Star Trek The Next Generation or any of its characters. I am simply borrowing them for the time being and putting them in a situation of my choosing. **

**This chapter is going to seem a little strange because of the two different situations going on, but oh well. Enjoy.**

"Geordi?"

Geordi turned to look at the young girl. She had been quiet for some time while they played the game of chess, but now she was losing and he knew it was because she wasn't paying attention to the game.

"I can't go back to Sernus 9."

Geordi sighed. "You have to. You are a princess there."

"Not really."

Geordi moved his chess piece and looked at Base. "What are you talking about?"

Base sighed. "Mother doesn't know it, but Gramps created that world for us."

Geordi's eyes widened.

"He heard about Lore and what happened…so he created a world where we could live in peace and where the Federation would never find us. That is why Sernus 9 has been known to be so secretive, and why, until now, no outsiders were allowed near us. When Mom decided to create an alliance with the Federation, Gramps argued with her. That is why they don't get along so easily. That and Mom doesn't like to use her powers.

"Then Wesley came to us, followed by other teenagers abandoning their homes because they wanted something else in their lives. I became friends with them, but only because I had no choice. It was either make friends with them or be alone. Now, I have found another way to be happy without having to fake my emotions."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think that I am in love with you Geordi."

* * *

The captain called a meeting and invited Roxanne to join them. It was about that little scene he had witnessed in the holodeck.

"I see Dad doesn't listen when I tell him to stay out of my business," Roxanne said slumping down in her chair. It was almost like she was pouting.

"I think it's time to explain yourself, and why Lore was so interested in you."

Roxanne sighed. "I helped create him and I was the first being, other than Dr. Soong, to pay him any attention. He took that and made it into something else. I was just trying to be his friend, but he wanted something I could never give him, my heart."

"Who is your mother?"

This question came from Data. Everyone turned to look at him in confusion.

"Why do you want to know Data?"

Data looked at Roxanne with unwavering eyes. "Base explained on the bridge when we first met her that she had the ability to read minds and that it came from her grandmother. I was curious as to who her grandmother was to give her such a power."

"I don't know. I never met my mother."

Q took this opportunity to appear. "Well, Captain, have you figured out this little mystery yet?"

"Father, who was my mother?"

Q looked at his daughter with wide eyes. He had forgotten that she was there. "Does it really matter my sweet daughter?"

"Hell yes! I want to know! I deserve to know!"

Q sighed. "As you wish."

* * *

Base looked at Geordi, who was apparently very shocked. They had sat in silence for about five minutes, and it was looking like he wasn't going to speak anytime soon.

"Alright," Base said finally, "if you don't say something soon, I am going to read your mind and find out exactly what you are thinking."

The threat worked and Geordi instantly blinked and looked at Base again. "I'm sorry about that. I could have sworn that you just said that you were in love with me."

"That's cause I did."

"Ah…" Geordi didn't know what else to say. It was true that he had some feelings for the girl, despite the fact he hadn't known her very long, and she had just admitted to having feelings for him too. He was confused.

"I'm confused too," Base said sitting back. Geordi sighed and then stood.

"Come with me. We need to talk and this place is not good for a private conversation."

Base nodded and stood following Geordi out the door. Guinun watched with smiling eyes.

* * *

"Your mother was a very beautiful woman. She lived on Betazed. Her name was Marline Sunder and I don't know why I was attracted to her, but I was. I miss her everyday. That is where Base gets her psychic abilities."

"Why would you keep this a secret from me for so long Dad?"

Q looked at his daughter and sighed. "It was a memory of a life I no longer have. When your mother died, I decided to move on and forget about her and everything else. I still had our daughter and that was all that mattered."

"I knew that Mom was special, especially when my powers started to develop, but I never thought that you actually loved her."

Q shrugged. "It was the first and last time I trusted the human race. Now I think they are pitiful, except for Data, even though he isn't human. He saved my life once, so now I give him back his own."

Q snapped his fingers and disappeared. Data fell to the ground quite unexpectedly. Riker and Deanna rushed to his side.

"Data?" Riker said loudly. Deanna pushed her comm.

"Councilor to Lt. LaForge."

* * *

Geordi and Base were sitting in his quarters trying to find a way to break the awkward silence when Deanna's voice came through on the communicator.

"Councilor to Lt. LaForge."

"LaForge here go ahead."

"Data has deactivated during the meeting. Please report here immediately."

Geordi nodded to himself. "Acknowledged. LaForge out."

Geordi stood, thankful for the small distraction from his feelings. He turned back to the girl on the couch. She was just sitting there quietly, sipping the tea he had given her.

"I'm sorry about this…" he started but she raised her hand to silence him.

"It's fine," she said quietly. She stood and looked at Geordi with sad eyes. "I understand how important your job is to you. Go take care of my father. Good-bye and good luck."

Base walked out of Geordi's quarters and towards the nearest turbolift.

Geordi wanted to rush after her, but his duty required him to head to the bridge and fix Data first. Geordi sighed and turned in the opposite direction of where Base went.

**So, What did you think? I wonder what Q did to Data to deactivate him like that? Is he going to survive? Will he make it to see the next chapter? What is Base going to do now that she has said good-bye to Geordi, return to Sernus 9? Who knows.. Wait a second! I should know...oh well. R&R**


	18. Emotions and Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: The Next Generation. I do own the original planet and people that I made up in my head. Here is the next exciting chapter of The Past Always Comes Back.**

Roxanne was in shock. What had her father meant when he said he was going to give Data back his life? What did he do to Data?

Geordi entered looking a little upset and disoriented. Roxanne narrowed her eyes in confusion at this. She had not seen Geordi look so out of it. In fact, it had taken him almost five minutes longer than she figured it would to get to there, considering Data was his best friend.

Roxanne watched as Geordi reactivated Data. Data blinked and then looked up, straight at her.

If Roxanne didn't know better, she would have thought he was in shock at seeing her. He stood and continued to look at her.

"Roxanne?" he said almost like he didn't know who she was. Roxanne narrowed her eyes slightly before nodding.

Data looked confused and started to look around the room at everyone, taking in the faces.

"Where is Q?" he asked again, directing the question at Roxanne. Roxanne sighed in relief.

"Thank God you still remember who you are and where you are. I was worried that father erased you memory before he disappeared."

Then Data smiled. Everyone in the room was in shock, for it was the first time any of them had actually seen him smile like that.

"I remember everything. This is the Enterprise and I am Lt. Commander Data, third in command. You are Roxanne, of Sernus 9."

Roxanne was still in shock that the emotionless android was smiling at her. It reminded her of their time together before she left and broke his heart.

"Data, are you okay?"

Data crossed the room and gathered Roxanne in his arms before pulling her into a passionate kiss. A couple people in the room gasped at the sight and Deanna fell back into her chair in shock.

Finally Data broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Roxanne's. "I am fine now."

* * *

Base paced her room on Sernus 9. She was upset and had broken many things in her room already that were gifts from the Sernusians. However, Base knew who these gifts were really from, her grandfather.

She was angry with Q for allowing her onto that ship. She hadn't made that hole that placed her and Wesley on the Enterprise, enabling her to meet Geordi, and she knew her mother would never do that so that left one person…her grandfather.

She hated her grandfather for making her feel all this pain. Geordi didn't love her. That is why they went back to his quarters for tea, so he could tell her without having her make a scene in front of his shipmates.

Base flopped down on the bed with a sigh. What was she going to do now?

* * *

Everyone was in complete shock. Data was showing emotions and he didn't have an emotion chip.

"Data?" Roxanne asked in a quiet voice.

Data looked at her with a slight smile on his face before pulling her in a hug. "He did it."

"Who did what Data?"

"Q gave me my life back."

Roxanne pulled away from Data and looked into his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Data looked at the mother of his child. "He gave me the emotions I lost all those years ago and access to you and my daughter. I love you Roxanne. I always have."

Roxanne was in shock. Her father gave Data back his emotions?

"I remember everything now. My memories have returned to me. You left me and I felt so horrible. I thought that I had done something wrong to upset you or make you angry with me. The pain was so unbearable that I finally asked Dr. Soong to take the pain away. He did and I was reawakened as a new being. I had forgotten you and all the feelings I ever felt were gone. I was emotionless, empty inside, just a machine.

"Now I have you back and I am not a machine anymore. You make me feel like I could do anything. I would do anything for you. You make me feel human and I love you all the more for it."

Roxanne could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Never before had she ever heard those words from Data. She knew that he loved her, but she didn't know that she made him feel human, made him feel complete.

Roxanne took a step towards Data and opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

Instead she fainted.

* * *

Base gathered everything she owned in a bag. She was leaving Sernus 9 forever and not returning. Her mother could keep her little fake paradise and stay there until hell froze over.

Base wanted to learn more about her father and about the people he worked with. Also, she wanted to stay close to Geordi.

Maybe in time Geordi would learn to love her. Even if he never did love her, she would still be his friend forever.

Base was so busy packing that she never heard the door open or the footsteps approach her. Suddenly she felt two hands on her shoulders and she jumped about a mile.

It was Wesley. He was holding his sides laughing at her because he had managed to frighten her.

"I didn't think you were that easy to scare," he said. Then he noticed her bag of clothes. "Where are you going?"

Base sighed. It was now to tell him he would never have a chance with her. "I'm sorry Wesley, but I am leaving Sernus 9. It isn't even a real planet anyway."

"I know that."

Base widened her eyes in shock. "You do?"

"Yeah, we all do. Q told us one day but warned us not to tell Roxanne."

Base smiled. This may be a little easier than she thought. "Wesley, I am not in love with you. I love someone else."

Wesley smiled. "I had a feeling that was why you wanted to leave so suddenly. Ever since we went to the Enterprise you have been a little different, but now I understand. Besides, I always thought that you would consider yourself too old for me."

Base smiled at her friend and realized she couldn't leave Wesley and the others when she left.

"I need you to do me a favor," Base said quickly and in a serious tone so Wesley wouldn't think it was a joke. "Tell the others to pack what they own and meet me in my room later tonight. We are all leaving Sernus 9 together."

"Why?"

"I couldn't just leave my friends on a planet that could disappear at my grandfather's whim. Besides, I need you guys there for emotional support, in case the guy I love rejects me."

Wesley laughed slightly. "Believe me, if this guy doesn't see just how great you are, then he isn't worth it."

Base smiled as Wesley left. The thing was, she thought Geordi was worth it whether he wanted her or not, and she was willing to fight for him, even against his own feelings toward her.


	19. Stowaways discovered

**Sorry about the wait. Been working a lot. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Base gathered the others together and transported them to the ship using her powers. Since she had been there several times, she knew which areas were less frequented than others.

They arrived in a small landing bay where there was only one guard. Wesley knocked him out before moving back to Base.

"What now?"

Base looked around at her friends. Honestly she hadn't thought any farther than becoming stowaways on the ship.

"First we need to find a place to hide," Base said thinking on her feet. "If we don't then they'll find us."

The others nodded and followed Base into the maintenance tunnels of the ship.

* * *

Dr. Crusher looked down at Roxanne, who looked more like she was sleeping peacefully than passed out.

Data was standing next to her bed staring down at the girl with slight fear in his eyes.

"Is she going to be okay doctor?"

Beverly smiled at Data and nodded. "It was just the shock of it all at once. I am going to wake her up now, so be prepared for her to faint again."

Data nodded and turned his attention back to the young woman resting on the bed. Beverly leaned over and gave her a shot, which woke her up instantly.

Roxanne's eyes fluttered before slowly opening. As her eyes focused, the first thing she noticed was Data hovering over her like a worried lover.

As the thought passed through her head Roxanne's eyes widened as she remembered what happened and what her father had done. She sat straight up and stared at Data with surprise in her eyes.

"It's true," she said. "You have your emotions again. I was afraid it was all a dream."

Data smiled, a smile Roxanne hadn't seen in a long time. "I promise you that this is no dream."

Roxanne pulled Data into a tight hug, tears streaming down her eyes. Data smiled and hugged her back, though not as tight.

Picard entered Sickbay and witnessed the sweet reunion.

"It is very nice isn't it?" Dr. Crusher said from behind him. Picard nodded and turned to the doctor.

"It is wonderful for them. After all these years apart and all they have gone through, it is nice that they can have time together like this. But I can't help wondering how long this will last with each of them living such different lives now and being separated like they will when we leave and she has to stay."

* * *

Base moved through the maintenance tunnels quickly, trying to avoid accidentally triggering any sort of alarms they may encounter.

They missed triggering alarms, but ran into someone else instead.

Geordi was working feverishly on repairing the replicator system in the guest quarters and was forced into the maintenance tunnels to work. It was taking him much longer than anticipated because his mind wasn't solely on his work, but on her.

He never thought that he would run into her here of all places.

He finally finished fixing the problem after three hours of work, despite the fact it was a minor problem, and slid on his back into the main tunnel, right under Base.

She looked down at him and he looked up at her for what seemed like hours. Finally Wesley broke the spell.

"Geordi? What are you doing here?" he said from behind Base. Geordi looked under Base's arm to discover a group of people following her, all of different races.

"Working. I think the correct question would be, what are you doing here?" Geordi said going for the people behind her to Base herself.

She was speechless. She hadn't expected to just run into him like this, or at all until the ship was well away from Sernus 9.

"I…I…" Base didn't know what to say.

"Follow me," Geordi said getting in front of the group. "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Roxanne and Data sat in his quarters just sitting in each other's arms. It was a feeling Roxanne had missed all these years.

"I wonder what Base is going to say when she finds out?" Data said placing a kiss on Roxanne's head.

The mention of her daughter shocked Roxanne back into reality. She sat up abruptly, and gasped.

"Base! I totally forgot about her. How is she going to understand all this? How are we going to make this work? How are we…"

"Relax," Data said putting his hands on Roxanne's shoulders. "It will all work out in the end. Trust me, okay?"

Roxanne nodded and leaned back into Data's embrace. "I trust you Data."


	20. Great Grandchildren?

**Reaching the end of my little Star Trek story here. I don't own Star Trek: TNG but I wish I did. **

Geordi calmly sat next to Base. She didn't understand her situation here, and he had to explain it to her calmly.

However, despite his outward appearance, Geordi was anything but calm.

She had surprised him in the maintenance tunnels. She was the one thing on his mind all the time and was quite distracting from his work, and then she suddenly appeared in front of him.

Even being Data's friend didn't help the situation he found himself in. He was in love with her and telling her she had to go back home was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done.

"I know that it was wrong to leave Sernus 9 and stowaway on the Enterprise," Base said staring at the wall directly across from her, not even glancing at Geordi. "I know this, and yet I did it anyway. I couldn't just remain there any longer, especially with what my grandfather has planned for it."

"What are you talking about Base?" Geordi asked, completely pulled out from his thoughts on what he was going to say to her.

Base closed her eyes and sighed. "Sernus 9 isn't a real planet. It was a creation that my grandfather created for my mother to help her get over my father. He is planning to destroy it."

Geordi nodded. "I knew this already, but why would Q go through the trouble of destroying it when he argued with your mother in the first place about letting the Federation near in the first place."

"His plan failed," Base said. "My mother never got over my father, and she never will. Now my grandfathers is going to try and get them back together and break my mother's heart even more. My father lost his emotions and he will never get them back."

Geordi smiled a small smile. It was obvious that Base didn't know what Q had done to Data.

"You don't know do you?"

Base looked at Geordi for the first time since she saw him in the maintenance tunnels. "What?"

Geordi put his arm around Base and pulled her into a surprising hug. Base started to lift her arms to embrace Geordi, but found that every time she thought about it she remembered that he didn't love her. At least that is what she thought.

"Q gave Data back his emotions," Geordi said, causing a gasp to come from Base. She pulled back and looked into Geordi's visor with her own wide eyes.

"Data and Roxanne are together and quite happy," Geordi said. Base jumped up from her seat and started pacing the room.

"Gramps did that? But why? He had no personal gain from it. It makes no sense."

"Actually I did have something to gain," Q said suddenly appearing in the room. Base sighed and turned to her grandfather while Geordi got over the shock of him suddenly appearing.

"And what could you possibly have to gain?"

"Great-grandchildren. And my daughter's happiness and your happiness and finally ending all the misery you both have gone through."

"Great-grandchildren? What the hell?"

Q smiled. "You didn't think that I was going to destroy that planet just for your mother's happiness did you?"

"How do you know if I can even have children?" Base asked with narrowing eyes. Q smiled and then turned to Geordi.

"Lt. LaForge, do you think that Base could have children in the future?"

Geordi looked from Base to Q and shrugged. "I don't know, only Dr. Crusher would know for sure."

Q nodded and proceeded to tell Base why she could have children.

* * *

Dr. Crusher had finally finished analyzing the blood she had taken from both Roxanne and Base. She quickly called Picard to her office to explain her recent discoveries.

"What is it Doctor?" Picard asked taking a seat across from her. Dr. Crusher took a deep breath and began to explain what she had found.

"Base's blood was difficult to analyze, but I finally did it. It appears to be a mixture of human blood and an unknown element that is constantly changing. I believe that this is due to her grandfather's DNA. She is perfectly normal in a human sense, and can do all that we can and all that Data can do as well. If she chose to, she could get married and have children of her own due to this unknown element."

* * *

"Unknown element in my blood?" Base asked in confusion. Q nodded.

"That unknown element that our dear Dr. Crusher will discover is known as Wellslinium, a rare and priceless liquid that is found on a distant planet that will not be discovered by humans for another thousand years. It gives ever-lasting life and allows you to live as a normal, well as normal as one can hope in your particular situation, person. You are able to do anything any normal human female could do, including have children."

* * *

Picard nodded at this new information. As long as Dr. Crusher could assure him that this unknown element wouldn't cause Base to suddenly explode and destroy the whole ship, or universe, then he was fine with her coming onto the Enterprise. 


	21. marriage and endings

**Here is the final chapter of my story. It took me quite a while to finish it, but now that I have I know that I will miss it. Enjoy and please review.**

Data and Roxanne walked down the corridors with smiles on their faces. Roxanne could barely remember the last time she was this happy, and it was when Data last had his emotions.

Q appeared before them suddenly, with both Base and Geordi in tow. Both Geordi and Base looked shocked and slightly embarrassed.

"Hello father," Roxanne said with her usual anger behind the words. Try as she might, she couldn't stop smiling.

"Ah, hello there my dear daughter," Q said with a wide smile. Base looked up at her parents, both were smiling and seemed happy.

Geordi looked at his happy friend and was suddenly afraid of his reaction, now that he had his emotions back.

"I have good news," Q said with a wide smile.

"More good news? I think that you have done an awful lot of good news deeds lately," Roxanne said resting her hand on Data's arm affectionately.

"I think that this is probably the best news ever. First, Sernus 9 has been destroyed."

Roxanne paled instantly, her smile gone. Base sighed. If this was how she reacted to this news, then how was she going to react to the other bit of "wonderful" news Gramps had for her.

"What do you mean?"

Q continued to smile. "Well, I created it for you and now I have gotten rid of it. Don't worry, all the children were taken off the planet by your daughter well before I destroyed it."

"But what about…"

"The other people? I also created them. Don't worry about it. Now for the best news of all."

"More 'good' news?" Roxanne said with shock. "What are you going to tell me now? That my daughter is pregnant?"

"Not yet," Q said with a smirk, causing Base to sigh, as she got slightly paler. "She has recently been married."

"WHAT!" Both Data and Roxanne looked at their daughter in surprise. Base looked at them with a slight smile before hiding behind Geordi.

"It wasn't my idea," she said loudly. "Gramps did it in the way of his people and neither of us had a choice in the matter."

"You didn't do that ceremony father?" Roxanne asked in surprise. Q just smiled.

"Of course I did," he said.

Roxanne sighed. "And just who did you bound my daughter to for all eternity?"

It was at this point that Geordi joined the conversation. He slowly raised his hand like an awkward teenager on his first day of high school.

Everyone just stared at Base and Geordi with surprise in their eyes, except for Q who already knew of the news. Then Data went crazy.

"You went behind our backs and married our daughter off to my best friend?" Data yelled passionately. Q nodded with a smile.

"It wasn't like it wasn't going to happen eventually. These two have strong feelings for each other and would have done this on their own at some point. I just sped up the process."

Base was in shock. Geordi has strong feelings for her?

She didn't get a chance to explore it further cause her mother appeared at her side and turned to look her daughter in the face.

"It's true isn't it?" she asked Base calmly. Base looked over at her grandfather, her father, and her now husband, before looking back at her mother and nodding.

Roxanne smiled before pulling her daughter into a strong hug. Base was shocked. This was not the type of reaction she was expecting from her mother.

Data smiled at the scene of mother and daughter hugging each other before turning to his best friend, now son-in-law, with a smile.

"Since Roxanne can approve of this, I can as well," he said holding out his hand. Geordi looked at the hand before placing his own in it. The two men shook hands for a second before Data pulled Geordi close and whispered into his ears.

"If you ever do anything to hurt my daughter, I will make you regret it."

Geordi gulped as the grip on his hand tightened. Data laughed before letting Geordi go and walk over to his daughter and give her a hug.

It was quite a day. Word spread fast on the ship that Geordi LaForge had married Data's android daughter and that Data and Roxanne were planning their own wedding, to human traditions rather than the type of ceremony Geordi and Base had gone through.

* * *

Once left in their quarters, Base turned to Geordi.

"I'm sorry about all this," she said quietly, "but Gramps has always loved to mettle in other's lives. I do love you, Geordi."

Geordi looked at his wife with a smile before pulling her into his arms and kissing her with all the love and devotion he could.

"I love you too," he said pulling back to look into her eyes. Base smiled before kissing Geordi again.

* * *

Roxanne and Data were sitting in his quarters, now theirs, talking about Base and Geordi.

"I think that they will be really happy together," Roxanne said gently petting Spot.

"I would like to know," Data said causing Roxanne to look up at him, "what kind of ceremony Q did to make Geordi and Base marry each other."

Roxanne laughed. "He read their emotions and sensed that they truly cared for each other. Then he took their hands and bound them together and said a few words, and then announced them married. He must have shocked them bad to get through the ceremony without either of them saying no."

"Or maybe they didn't want to say no?" Data said with a smile.

"I know that I wouldn't," Roxanne said looking directly at Data.

Data stood and lifted Roxanne into his arms. "Neither would I," he said before carrying her into the bedroom.

THE END


End file.
